A Piece of Forever
by GreatMotherG
Summary: Her parents died doing what she loves, but when she still dose it will her fate be the same or is there a different jugdement awaiting her...
1. No you may not!

The girl looked out the window into the rain. She was at her Grand father's home, and it was pouring down raining. It had been for the last three hours. Paige leaned on the windowsill and continued to gaze at the lush green valleys before her. She wished she could run through the fields like she had when she was a child, but now she was 15 and to old to be doing such things.

"Paige, your grandfather wants you." Eric walked into the room and told her. Paige turned and saw him staring at her oddly.

"What's the matter with me?" Paige asked him as stood up from her seat by the window and started towards the door. Eric sighed and shook his head.

"Nothing is wrong with you." He said this with an exasperated tone. Paige shook her head also and headed through the door towards her Grandfather's study. She appeared in his office and he glanced up momentarily.

"You wanted me?" Paige said rather dully leaning against the doorframe. Her Grandda now slowly looked up at her.

"Come sit at the desk, Paige." Her Grandda said motioning to the seat across from him. Paige walked over and plunked herself down in the chair. The older man finished what he was writing and returned his eyes to his granddaughter.

"What am I to do with thee?" He said rolling his lips back and forth. Paige shrugged then sat up in her chair eagerly.

"You could always let me go to your old friend George, and let me take an assignment." Paige made her eyes big and innocent. Her Grandda frowned.

"Paige spying is no work for a young lady. I've told you several times before. Both your parents died being spies. I promised them that I would never let you spy." He ran a hand through his gray hair and shook his head. Paige made and angry noise, and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Then why did you want me to come in here if all you were going to do was crash my dreams?" Paige said rather dramatically. Eric entered the room behind Paige. Her Grandda swished a hand in front of him. Paige knew this meant she was dismissed. She stood angrily and stomped out of the room past Eric. He followed close behind.

"Now I know I'm your best friend, and am supposed to encourage you at a time like this, but you know he's right. It is way to dangerous." Eric said shrugging. Paige stopped in her tracks.

"Why are you a spy then. If its so dangerous?" Paige said holding out the 'so' to emphasize it. Eric ran a hand through his light brown hair. His hazel eyes changing color to more green.

"Well, I'm a boy, first of all, and it's just not as dangerous for me." He explained the best he could. Paige groaned and started to walk again heading for the doors.

"True, you are a boy, but I would make such a good spy." Paige said not looking at Eric and using her hands to talk. She started to walk faster. Eric said nothing for a minuet, but finally spook.

"Yes, you would make a wonderful spy I agree. Your better at spy things then most professional spies are, but you also have more people who care about you." Eric said his voice gentle and slightly regretful for praising her and encouraging what he was trying to fight against.

"Oh, if you really think Grandda cares about me your wrong." Paige said madly pushing open the wooden doors and stamping down the steps. Rain pelted down from the sky and hit her. Eric walked ahead of her slightly so she would listen to him.

'Your Grandda's not the only one who would worry for you. What about me? I would die worrying about you. Then I wouldn't be able to do my job properly." Eric praised himself for such a good save. Paige blew air through her noise and walked on to the practice courts. Why was he being so difficult about this? She thought madly to herself.

They didn't talk at all as the each got a bow and arrows. Soon they were through with bows, staff, hand-to-hand, and sword.

"Lets do daggers now." Paige said grinning. She loved hand-to-hand best of all, but daggers came in at a close second. Eric groaned at this. Paige was really good at daggers and he was always humiliated by her beating his so bad.

"No, you go ahead I'll watch." He said going to lean against the railing. Paige shrugged and took out eleven of her best daggers. Eric watched her finger the first one in her delicate hand. Then she narrowed her blue eyes on the target, and with one swift movement the silver blade flew through the air and landed right I the center of the target. She smiled over at Eric who pretended as if he hadn't been watching. Paige gave him a wrinkle of the nose. Her black hair she swished behind her, out of the way.

Before long, Paige had gone through all of her daggers and they were all in the center were she was aiming.

"See, this is why I don't bother to throw daggers with you." Eric said rebounding himself of the fence and coming to help Paige collect all the daggers.

"Well, I'm sure your getting better all the time." Paige said reassuringly to Eric. He gave her a skeptical look. She laughed. They ran as fast as they could back inside. Paige's Grandda was waiting In the entrance hall talking to a man with long blond hair, light green eyes, and a overly large nose. When Paige's Grandda saw the two teens he stopped talking and turned to them.

"Children I would like you to meet, Anwar. He's an old friend of mine." With that Anwar bowed low and cocked an eyebrow at Eric who shifted nervously. Then Anwar directed his gaze to Paige who didn't flinch in the least. She simply nodded her head slightly to show him respect. He held her eyes for a long time, and when Paige tried to look away she found she couldn't. She knew this was, because the man was a mage.

"Sir, if you would please let me go." Paige said politely. Instantly she could look away.

"I apologize." The man said. His voice was high for a man, and she took her turn in raising an eyebrow at him. Her Grandda did now seem to like this exchange between them for he quickly guided Anwar away from Eric and Paige. Eric shivered beside Paige.

"What's the matter?" Paige asked looking strangely at Eric. He shook his head not looking at Paige, but down the hall towards were the two men had disappeared down.

"That man gives off the weirdest aura. I don't like him." Eric said getting a frown on his face. Paige laughed.

"You don't even know him, really." Paige said still laughing slightly at her friend's folly. Eric didn't go on after that. He just led the way up to the stairs to the library.

They both made themselves cozy each with book. They each sat on a cushion. Paige curled up with a book on the history of Tortallian spies, and Eric got comfortable with a book on famous painters, for he himself liked to paint.

Eric fell asleep reading, but Paige couldn't seem to get comfortable. However much she didn't want to admit it there was something definitely wrong with Lord Anwar.

So I hope whoever is reading this likes it. For I just thought of this plot, and liked it. So, being the person that I am I decided to write about it. I hope you will continue to read it. Weather you liked it, hated it, or just don't know what to think, Review. Thanks!


	2. A little more information

CSI Queen- Thanks for your review. About the guy, I can't tell you. You'll just have to read and find out. And Paige is my own character, but she will get involved with Tamora's characters. Thank you again.

Between2Worlds- Thank you also for your review. I'm glad you enjoy the story. And your review was fine the length it was. I hope your head ace was gone quickly! Thanks.

Paige was just about to climb into her bed and fall into a much-wanted sleep when a knock sounded on her door. She silently crept up to the door and opened it to reveal Eric. He was still fully dressed. His expression was one of worry. Paige let him in.

"Let me guess you have to leave suddenly to go tell your 'master' about Anwar." Paige said with intelligence. Eric smiled at her weakly. She leaned on one hip and shrugged.

"Lucky guess. Well, I'll see you, er, some time in forever." Eric said nodding is head several times. Paige shook her head wearily.

"Eric, that doesn't make since. 'Some time in forever" that's a really long time." Paige said coming over to him and straightening his cloak. He smiled again.

"In other words I'll see you again. And don't even think about cozying up to Anwar so you can get information out of him." Eric said in a brotherly voice. Paige glared at him and sighed. Eric laughed at her.

"Yes, I knew you were thinking about it. Remember I've been your best friend for about 12 years now." Eric gave her a sympathetic look.

"I know you want to be a spy, but please don't do anything stupid." Eric gave her a sincere look and all she could do was nod.

At last Eric was gone out the door, and Paige was alone again. She lit her candle and read some more, but she couldn't concentrate on that. Ideas of how to get information out of Anwar were going through her head.

She could cozy up to him, but Eric had asked her not too. She could go through his stuff when he wasn't there. She could try and demand it of him, but he was a mage. Or she could just be his friend and share some of her less personal, but personal sounding things to get information out of him. Though many ideas went in her head most went out with some excuse. In the end Paige decided that maybe she would just leave it up to real spies. This left her with a very sour mood as she was falling asleep.

When Paige awoke the rain had stopped, and the sun was out. A nice day for a ride, she thought. So, Paige got dressed in breeches and a tunic both brown. Her horse, Dreamer, was prancing around in her stall when Paige arrived at the stables.

"It's ok girl." Paige assured her horse. Her Grandda had given Dreamer to Paige when her parents had died, and she had, had to move in with him. Dreamer was a white/ brown horse, with brown spots on her bum. (Think appaloosa)

Paige got Dreamer saddled up. She mounted her horse, and road out into the mountains. This was Paige's favorite time of day to go riding. The forest was so quiet, and peaceful. The birds were hardly even awake yet. A slight mist hung around the trees clinging to it. The ground was somewhat moist, and because of this the horse made barely a sound.

It had been almost an hour when Paige heard a strange noise up ahead. It sounded like a bunch of men trying to put up camp. Paige tried to resist going towards the noise, but her curiosity took over her. She road toward the noise first at a walk then when she couldn't stand it anymore she let Dreamer canter.

They reached the noise soon, and there in the clearing was a small band of men. And Paige had been right, they were trying to put up camp. They looked as though they had never set up a camp before. Paige was looking so intently at the scene before her that she didn't notice anyone coming up behind her. She should have been listening for footsteps.

"Hello lassie. What's a fine lookin' girl like 'urself doin' out 'ere?" The man asked. Paige turned swiftly around on her horse, and found a man. He was no less then six feet tall, he supported a set of whiskers, and he had a huge hat on that had a feather coming from it. He smelled of salt, and fish, his clothes were all dirty, and his mouth held lots of holes. Paige tired to get Dreamer to move, but the man steeped in the way and grabbed Dreamer's reigns.

"Let go you wretch." Paige said quietly so no more men would come, and join this little conversation. The man laughed a good hardy laugh, but he still remained holding onto the reigns of the horse. Paige scowled at him. Outside she looked calm and collected, but on the inside she was frightened. So, without thinking through all the options Paige drew out two daggers she kept at her waistline. The man looked shocked. With one dagger Paige hit him square in the chest while with the other she cut the reigns from his hand. The man yelled in pain. Dreamer was suddenly in action. The girl and horse were speeding through the woods at a very fast speed. Paige didn't care what happened later all she cared about was what was happing right at the second. She had gotten out of there alive, she hadn't been captured, and she couldn't wait to tell Eric about it.

Later that night Paige was sitting in the library reading about Tortallian spies when Anwar entered the library. He had pulled his blond hair back into a small ponytail.

"I hope I'm not disrupting anything?" He said not even looking at Paige. Paige sighed and looked up from her book, she hated people talking to her while she was reading.

"No, not at all. Can I help you with something?" Paige said in a very carefree tone. She was quite over her excitement from that morning. Anwar glanced over at her from the bookshelf, and then in about two graceful swoops was sitting across from her. His green eyes glinted in the light.

"I heard you bumped into some pirates this morning." Anwar said a false amusement in his tone. On the inside Paige was very surprised, pirates, those people were pirates, on land? On the outside however she was emotionless.

"Were they pirates, that's interesting, and how did you hear about that?" Paige inquired evenly. Anwar sifted slightly.

"Well, I talked to them today. You see, this certain band of pirates and I have never gotten along to well. So, were always trying to bargain with the other, but it never works." Anwar said explaining with a smile on his face.

"If it never works it seems your wasting your time." Paige said dully flipping through her book. Anwar looked over the girl before him. She was quick, perhaps even smart, but what was it about her that made him want to tell her everything.

"You don't know what they have that I want. If you did you would understand why I constantly try to get it from them." Anwar told her this then faltered, he had never told anyone before of this. Paige looked at him form the corner of his eye. What was it that he wanted? Paige resisted from asking.

"Well, that was a nice chat, but I need to find a book then I'm off to bed." Anwar stood, grabbed a random book off the shelf, and then went out the door. Paige let out a sigh of relief once he was gone. He had just told her something very useful, but how was she to get it to Eric. She couldn't just send a letter, that would be too risky. Telling her Grandda was a stupid idea, because he would never do anything about it. She would somehow have to go to Eric herself. How, she didn't know, but she would have too.

Well, my dear little readers I hope you liked that chapter. I know it was short like my chapter tend to be, but usually they hold very important information for the rest of the story 'hint, hint'. So weather you liked it, hated it, or just don't know what to think, Review. Thanks!


	3. a trip and Anwar

CSI Queen- Eric and Paige are best friends, but it could or could not change in the future story you'll just have to read and see. Thanks!

Between2Worlds- Thank you so much that means a lot to me!

Darkjdeg- thank you for your review, and thanks for telling me that I need to describe more I'll work on that.

Paige groaned, and opened her eyes to the warm light flooding through the small window. Suddenly, she remembered the conversation she still had to get to Eric. This got her up and dressed. How was she to get the message to him? Then a thought came to her.

Paige raced through the halls picking up her dark blue dress from the floor. When she came to the stairs she looked about her to make sure no one was looking then with one easy sweep she was sliding down the railing. Eric and her had done it many times in their past. She laughed the whole way down, but when she came to the bottom she frowned. It wasn't the same without Eric. Of, course he had been spying for quite a while now, Paige never really got used to it.

She pushed thoughts of Eric, himself, from her mind and focused on the task at hand. She headed straight for her grandfather's study. She found him reading a letter from, whom she had no idea. She knocked slightly on the door. Slowly and without moving his head Paige's Grandda moved his eyes to her. She smiled at him and plunked herself down in the chair across from him.

"What is it ye need?" Her Grandda said pulling his eyes back to his paper. Paige played with the edge of the desk, and then leaned forward.

"Well, I was just going to tell you that I'm taking my annual trip to our wonderful capitol city early." Paige said this all very cheerfully. Now her Grandda put his paper down and looked her straight in the face. Paige gave him a sweet smile. He shook his head.

"I can't accompany you now, I have things to do." He said as if he really cared. Paige moaned. She tilted her head slightly trying to make herself look more innocent.

"Please, I could go by myself." Paige whispered earnestly. Her Grandda turned from her and shook his head. He was quiet. There were footsteps behind Paige. She didn't bother turn around, probably just a servant.

"Sir, if you don't mind I would be happy to accompany Lady Paige to Corus." A slithery voice from behind Paige said. She spun around and looked up into the horrible face of Anwar. She would rather not go then go with Anwar. He was not looking at her he was staring at her Grandda. His green eyes were empty and hopeless. Paige turned back to her Grandda; he couldn't let her go with this man. It wasn't right.

"Why, that's a marvelous idea, I mean if you don't mind that is?" Paige's Grandda said politely to Anwar who bowed his head slightly.

"I wouldn't have offered if it were out of my way." Anwar smiled slightly. He now gazed down at the astonished Paige. She frowned up at the man. He was alarmed, what had he done to make her angry towards him. She scowled at her Gradda, and left the room.

She started to go up the stairs. Why did he do that? Paige angrily thought as she stomped higher up the stairs. She soon heard someone following her. She knew whom it was, Anwar shortly afterward caught up with her.

"What do you have against me?" He asked. Paige was taken aback, his voice sounded different, slightly lower. She closed her gaping mouth, and saw his face turning red. He shook his head slightly.

"Excuse me." He hurried off down the hall, and around a corner to his room. Paige was still astounded by his change in voice. It wasn't just a shift in tone it was, lower. She shook her head, and in a dazed fashion went to go pack.

She had decided what she would do. She would lose Anwar somehow at the city. Then when in Corus she would cut her hair and dress like a commoner, boy. That way George might take her, and with her information it could only help. She was soon packed when a knock sounded on her door.

"Come in." She said loudly, not looking toward the door to see who peeked their head in the door.

"Are you almost ready?" Anwar said. Paige sighed and turned to him. She nodded. He frowned and stepped back out the door. Paige shook her head slightly; she wondered how she was ever going to put up with him.

Shortly after, Paige met Anwar outside in the stables. He had saddled his own horse, and was attempting to saddle Dreamer. However, he was not being very successful. Paige had to laugh at this. She went over and took the tack from him, and saddle Dreamer within just a few minuets. Then they took some food from the kitchens and headed out onto Corus. They road in quietness for quite a while after leaving. The sun was out and beating down upon them. Anwar glanced up at the sky.

"Is it always this hot here?" He asked shading his face with his hand over his eyes. Paige looked over at him, and curiously gazed at him. She had seen so many different personalities she just didn't know which one to believe. Then she realized he had asked her a question.

"It depends, around here we get more rain and snow then sun, but yes it does get really hot in the summer." Paige answer looking up into the clear blue sky herself. Then she felt Anwar looking at her, but she didn't look over at him.

She is so beautiful, smart, quick, …wait what am I thinking. Anwar shook these thoughts quickly away from him.

"So, before you never answered my question, and since we have quite along way to go you might as well tell me." Anwar said smiling. Paige thought back to the hall. What had he asked her, oh yes 'what did she have against him.' Paige looked down at the back of Dreamer's neck. She didn't honestly know why she didn't like him; he gave off an aura of evil, that was it. Finally, she brought her eyes to Anwar and found him looking at her. He stared at her while she thought.

" You give off an evil aura." Paige said honestly. She closed her eyes and wished she hadn't said it. Anwar next to her just looked forward again. When she finally got the guts she took a peek at him. He was gazing forward at the road. His eyes were no longer empty pits of darkness; they were sadness, sorrow, pain, and grief. Paige immediately felt pounded with guilt. What had she done to cause this? She wished to apologize, but she couldn't speak. To break the silence was to make the sorrow flow out of his eyes and she didn't want that. So, Paige just sat there watching the trees move back in fourth with the wind.

Neither talked the rest of the day, and when night came they just reached Corus.

"Shall we go to the inn?" Paige asked in a whisper, she was afraid of Anwar's reaction. He just nodded slowly. Paige led the way to the nearest inn that she, and her Grandda always stayed in when they made this trip. After handing over the horses to the servants boy and girl entered the inn. It was warm, and filled with noise. Several Knights sat around tables, drinking and laughing. At the nearest table to the door Paige recognized a man. Eric sat laughing drinking some hot steaming drink. A woman sat next to him. She was very pretty. She had golden hair, big blue eyes, soft pale skin, and ruby red lips. Her dress was the perfect tightness in all the right places showing off her form. She was laughing at something funny Eric had said. Across the table from them sat two more men and one woman. Paige for some reason became very mad. She thought they might be spies.

Suddenly Paige wanted to run all the way back to her castle. She wanted to curl up in a cushion and read about spies. As Eric started to turn his head toward them Paige ducked behind Anwar who turned to her so his back was to Eric. He looked weirdly down at Paige.

"Isn't that your friend?" Anwar said, saying something for the first time in like 6 hours. Paige glimpsed Anwar's face. It was curious. She nodded.

"Yes, surrounded by his real friends." Paige said ravenously. She snuck by Anwar and by Eric to the innkeeper.

"Two rooms, please, and one dinner." She handed the man then right amount of money. The innkeeper turned to her all the way.

"Oh is that you Paige?" He squinted his eyes as if that would help his vision. "You're growing up so fast. Getting prettier every year. Where's your Grandda?" The innkeeper, Gary, looked around the room and didn't see him anywhere.

"He's not here I came with someone else, but we've had a long ride." Gary nodded vigorously getting the idea. He led her across the room.. Anwar was close behind them. As they were getting led up the stairs he bent low and whispered in her ear.

"I think Eric saw me, but he may be to drunk to recognize who I am." Anwar straightened back up, and saw Paige tighten her shoulders. They each got their rooms, and promised to see each other in the morning. Anwar had a dinner delivered to his room, but Paige couldn't eat. Not after what she had seen downstairs, She had to act now. She bathed and changed into a breast band that mad her already small breasts into nearly flat. Then she put on breeches and a tunic. Finally she stood in front of a face mirror scissors in her hands. She didn't want to cut her hair, but one thought of Eric and her hair was falling all over the floor. After she was finished her hair was to just below her earlobe. It was actually a becoming cut to Paige. Her blue eyes even looked brighter then usual.

Then without further a due she left her room. Downstairs was even more crowded then it had been before. Eric was still sitting with the woman, but now he was not drinking and he looked slightly worried. Paige was successful at sneaking past them. She had to make it to Pirate's swoop that night. Soon Dreamer was saddled and she was walking her horse out of the stable. There she mounted, and just as she did Eric walked out of the inn. She kicked Dreamer into action. They zoomed past Eric splattering him with mud.

Eric glared at them and just as the horse went out of the light he recognized it. It was amazingly like Dreamer, but why would Paige come… suddenly Eric knew it was Paige and he knew where she was headed. He cursed the air around him. It was so far from Pirate's Swoop, but he knew Paige would make it there soon, she was an excellent rider. He had to get there to stop her.

Back with Paige she was going over the ground so fast that she felt like she was flying. The horse never faltered, and rider never went wrong. What Paige was about to do she knew was wrong, but she had to do something to get Eric back. She didn't even know why, what she saw in the inn made her mad it just sparked anger in her.

As soon as the ride had started was as soon as it was finished. She was getting led to George, the one person who could change her future. She entered a lighted room. A big man sat in a chair reading a paper and frowning.

"Sir, I give you Lord Sirithe." The servant left the room as soon as he had introduced Paige. George looked up suddenly. His eyes studied her. Someone came in behind Paige. A short woman with flaming red hair and purple eyes looked at her in a strange way. Almost instantly she smirked.

"How old are you?" The woman asked with a cocked eyebrow. George came to stand next to his wife. He to was grinning.

"Fifteen." Paige said in a deep voice she had done many time trying to impersonate her Grandda. Alanna nodded her head.

"Well she did better then I did at fifteen." Alanna stocked away to the fire and sat down in a chair. Paige looked the best offended that she could. Alanna had figured her out so fast, but she guessed that it was because Alanna herself had been a boy for many years. Paige looked down at her feet then back up and straight into George's eyes. He gazed hard at her it was as if they were having a staring contest.

"Lass, why did you dress as a boy, and come to me for a job. I only take people who I can trust." George said matter-of-factly. Paige nodded her head, but continued to look at George.

"My friend said you wouldn't take me if I were only a fifteen year old girl. I really want to be a spy like my parents." Paige explained. George straightened up to full height.

"What's your name?" George asked. Paige furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Paige of Sirithe." She said her blue eyes changing to a slight green. George's eyes became very wide. He nodded his head slightly; he pushed his lips together in a way of pondering.

"What do you think would make me want you?" He asked with a tone of amusement. Paige gulped.

"Well, I'm good at most weaponry, I can ride a horse very easily, I have the qualities of a spy, and I have information for you. My friend Eric arrived here not to long ago, and he gave you information on a man named Anwar. Well, I have more stuff on that." Paige continued to tell George of the Pirates and Paige and Anwar's conversation. Through all this George looked very interested. When it was finally over Paige found she was out of breath. She heard someone coming down the hall she turned an ear toward the door to see if she recognized the steps. She certainly did. Eric swung open the wooden doors.

"Where is she!" He demanded stepping into the room. Paige stood absolutely still. She gave George a pleading look. To her relief she saw George's fast twist into fake curious.

"Whom are you looking for, Eric, Alanna is right there if you're looking for her." George pointed to Alanna who was falling asleep in a chair. Eric shook his head, and walked closer to them. Paige flinched.

"A girl, long black hair, brightest damn blue eyes, a little shorter then me, and thin. Her name is Paige." Eric's voice was suddenly loud and anxious. George pretended to think about it for a minuet.

"No, I don't think I've seen a girl that looks like that." George shook his head again. Paige mouthed the word 'thank you'. Eric groaned and slumped down into a chair by the fire. "Ok, well why don't we talk tomorrow, a servant will come and take you to a room." George nodded to the door. Quickly Paige went to the door and left. Instead of finding a servant who would find her a room she decided to take a walk on the outside wall.

Paige leaned against the wall and sighed. She loved the feeling of the sea against her face. There were quiet footsteps coming from the way she had come. Eric would find her soon and she didn't care, because she was here now and she wasn't leaving. Soon Eric appeared a few feet from her. Paige turned to him. In the faint light of the moon, she could see his face was half relief and half anger.

"Why did you do it?" Eric asked taking a pathetic step toward her. She felt a tear run down her face.

"I was mad at you, I've dreamed of being a spy my whole life, I don't know Eric you pick one." Paige said the tears showing in her voice. Eric looked away then back.

"Why are you mad at me, what have I ever done to you!" Eric half yelled. A couple guards on the wall looked over at them. Paige let more tears come.

"Seeing you in that inn, drinking who knows what, with some girls who make a living by sleeping with men to get information out of them." Paige whispered angrily. "And they probably don't even only sleep with the ones they have to get information out of." Paige added. Eric looked taken aback by this last thing Paige had said. Eric took another step forward to Paige.

"Paige, what's the real reason you're mad at me?" Eric said calmly. He stared in her eyes making her look away. She turned her body toward the sea.

"I don't know Eric. I've know you twelve years, and yet by what I saw in that inn I feel like I've never known you." Paige said hurt. Eric ran a hand through his brown hair. He sighed.

"I'm sorry Paige, but just to tell you. That drink wasn't alcoholic, that girl I have never touched before, and the rest of them were my assignment." Eric said with slight amusement. Paige turned suddenly towards Eric. Her face grew red she could fell. She laughed nervously at herself. Eric smiled. "So, are we still friends?" Eric asked sticking an eyebrow up at her.

"Yes." She said. Eric lifted his hand and swiped a hair out of Paige's face.

"Oh how sweet." A voice like a snake said in the shadows of the wall. Eric and Paige spun around to face…

So, that's a longer chapter for you. I hope you liked it. I cried during this one. Don't ask me why, but I did. I'm just a sucker for cheesy things. I would love it if you would review. I have a question for you that I would like answered.

Now I'm not guaranteeing anything here, but. Would you rather have Paige with Eric, or someone else? Just want your opinion. You see I already have my idea of what I want, but I would love your opinion. So weather you liked it, hated it, or just don't know what to think, Review. Thanks.


	4. first assignment

My dear reviewers where are you?

Eric and Paige spun around to face Anwar. He leaned against the wall looking smug. He rebounded himself off the wall and started to walk towards them.

"It's strange, the sea. It tumbles and splashes about. If it wants a certain fish to go a certain way it just changes it's current and carries the thing away." He propped his elbows on the sea wall and leaned on them. Eric took a step in front of Paige. There was a few quiet moments before Eric got brave and talked.

"What are you getting at?" Eric asked his tone and voice grim. Anwar laughed softly then swung himself up upon the ledge. His eyes glittered in the moonlight. He was silent for a long time. Then he at last turned to Eric and Paige who where waiting as if on the edge of their seats for an answer.

"I'm like the sea, I always get what I want." And without any warning he had jumped off the ledge and was falling down, down, down. Eric and Paige looked over the edge. Why would he do such a thing? He would kill himself. Though this kind of fall usually killed someone, Eric and Paige witnessed him sneaking off into the woods perfectly unharmed.

After a bit of sitting and staring in disbelief to where Anwar had entered the woods Paige shook her head. What had he meant by he always got what he wanted? What was is it that he wanted? Paige could only guess at this. She turned to Eric who also seemed to be deep in thought. His hazel eyes were filled with curiosity and wonder. Paige looked away from him, and near the doorway saw George watching them with interest. Without hesitation Paige went to go join him. He to had hazel eyes, Paige noticed. She met his gaze eagerly.

"Got an assignment for me?" She asked knowing that George had not seen the whole thing and had just shown up there a minuet before. George smiled recognizing the tone of voice from his own daughter, Aly. He pondered for a minuet his answer.

"Yes, come with me and I suppose I can tell you about it before morning." George motioned to her with a smile. Eric who had been listening followed. Paige tried to get him to go away but he demanded to hear of what she was to do before she did it. Paige finally just gave up and let him listen. In just a bit they found themselves sitting in big cushion chairs by a roaring fire, each sipping hot tea. Paige closed her eyes and smelled the spices evaporate out of the tea with the steam. George observed her do this, and chuckled.

"Your assignment is to become what you truly are and watch over the Prince Liam. For I got tip the other day that someone wants to kill him for unknown reasons. So you will live at the palace and keep an eye on Liam." George finished and smiled to the look on both Eric and Paige's faces. Eric sat back in his chair and ran a hand through his hair. Paige just stared in disbelief at George.

"You want me to be a court Lady?" She exclaimed widening her eyes. George nodded and kept his gaze even. Paige sat back also. She let her head bang against the back of the chair. Why this job wasn't there something else she could do?

"Isn't there something more useful I could do? Like go search for the person who wants Prince Liam, then give him his unexpected end?" Paige tried desperately, but George held firm to his decision. Paige wrinkled her nose at him and left in a huff. Eric had been silent the whole time, but Paige knew he had disagreed. She found a servant who showed her to a room. She laid on the bed thinking of what had happened over the last hour or so. So many things and yet it was in such a short of time. She looked around the room she was in trying to get her mind off of her assignment. She found her clothes and everything she had brought sitting in the corner. Who had brought them from the inn, she wondered looking through them. She found nothing missing just a note. She opened it up and it read:

_By the time you read this I shall be long gone off to a destination I cannot tell you of. But I will think of you every night and day and pray to the Goddess for you health._

_Signed, I always get what I want._

Paige looked up from the letter and then back down to re-read it through four more times. Finally, she laid down on her bed to ponder it. It was sent obviously by Anwar, but why did he say 'I will think of you every night and day…' suddenly Paige understood what he had been talking about out of the terrace. He said he always got what he wanted; he had said that because he wanted Paige. She gasped as the realization dawned on her. She raced from the room and found a servant and quickly asked him to show her to Eric's room. The servant showed Paige to Eric's room. Without knocking Paige burst through his door. Eric looked up as soon as Paige entered; he had been reading a book on his bed.

"What is it?" He asked standing. Paige without speaking handed him the note and saw him read it though several times also. When he looked up his face showed horror. "Does it mean what I think it means?" He asked after a few minuets. Paige nodded knowing he had realized it too. Finally Eric looked back up and met Paige's eyes.

"You must change. Like dye your hair, make it curly. I don't know change somehow." Eric thumped down on his bed. He sighed several times. Paige went over and sat opposite him. Then she knew what she had to do. She had to leave for the palace that night. She had to dye her hair change anyway she could. She lifted herself form her chair and Eric came to a sitting postion.

"Your right Eric. I must change, and leave. I'll see you sometime in forever." Paige said now her turn to say it instead of him. Eric smiled weakly. HE had been through so much with Paige he was going to miss her.

"That doesn't make since." Eric said saying what she usually picked as her line. Paige didn't smile she just started for the door and when she was at it she turned around one last time.

"It means I shall see you again, weather it be tomorrow or the next day or years from now I shall see you again." Then like, that, she was gone out the door getting ready for something she should never have to do, but like her parents she couldn't help herself from spying it was her love, but she hoped she did not meet the same end as them.

So my beautiful reviewers. I need you to review, please. If you don't want me to continue I don't have to because well I have other stories to write. But please if you want me to continue show me! I'm sorry this chapter was so short though. You see, I hurt my finger really bad and its in a cask so its hard to type. SO weather you liked it, hated it, or just don't know what to think, Review! Thanks!


	5. arriving

CSI Queen- Thank you for your statement! Its fine about not reviewing I appreciate it whenever it comes. Thank you again!

Between2worlds- Thank you! Thanks for your suggestion about the couple business. I'll take it into account, but I must say that you'll just have to wait and see what happens with that. I think you'll be surprised by what I choose to do. HAHA. Sorry thank you again.

Paige walked slowly away form Eric's room dreading what she had to do, change and become a court Lady. She angrily went into the room to which she had seen George last. He still sat in one of the big chairs. He was staring at the flames in a trance sort of state. Paige smiled and knocked on the open door. Immediately George came out of his gaze and was on his feet. Paige smiled when he did this. He shook his head and sighed in return.

"What is it I can do for you Lady Paige? You should be sleeping so you can get your rest." George asked tilting his head to the side wearily. Paige walked forwards a bit into the room some more. Suddenly Paige started to tell George of what had happened with Anwar's note and what Eric and Paige had decided to do about it. At first George had nodded his head every few seconds, but then he had converted to sitting back down and putting his face into a sort of frown. When Paige was finished she found herself out of breath. George looked up at her with a frown still melded on his face.

"Maybe I shouldn't put you on an assignment just yet until we have caught this Anwar." George thought about this a moment while Paige stared at him in horror.

"You can't just do that to me. Anyway the Prince is more important then me. I'll be careful. I've never to failed to take care of myself." Paige said using her persuading voice to coax him into reconsidering. George thought some more then stood.

"Yes, you may do it, but I guess the real concern we have then is Eric." George said looking at Paige who stared at him confused. He waited a few seconds for her to get it, but she failed at getting the meaning through her brain. George grinned.

"Eric is someone very important to you, isn't he?" George asked emphasizing 'very'. Paige nodded still not getting what he was trying to say. George shook his head slightly.

"In Anwar's view Eric stands in the way from him to you." George said explaining the best he could. Paige suddenly made her eyes wide and giggled slightly.

"But Eric is just my best friend. It's not like we're, anything." Paige said turning somewhat red at the very thought of her and Eric together. George nodded and pretended not to notice her blush at the topic.

"Yes, but he still is very close to you and you care about him." George said looking deep into Paige's eyes. She felt very intimidated under such a gaze. She took a step back.

"Yes." She said quietly. Unexpectedly, George smiled widely and looked towards the door. Paige turned around to see Eric leaning against the doorframe looking handsome in the firelight. He had his hands resting on his sides, and was grinning a very 'gotcha' grin.

"I fell so loved." He said rebounding himself off the doorframe and striding over to stand next to Paige. He looked down at her and smiled. She wrinkled her nose at him and turned her head away. George laughed at this exchange. Then he directed his attention totally on Eric.

"Do you have an idea of what we could do for you?" George asked raising an eyebrow at Eric. There was silence then Paige couldn't help, but look back up at Eric who was looking down at her. He lifted his arm and swung it around her shoulders.

"I think you should put me at the palace as well." He said plainly. George narrowed his eyes for a moment in a thinking way then nodded one nod.

"Actually, that wouldn't be such a bad idea. I wont tell you why, but I will say that it would be safest for the both of you." George smiled again as Paige rolled her eyes and shrugged off Eric's arm. She was glad though that she wouldn't be parted from her best friend. Eric smiled again down at her.

"I guess this forever isn't that long." He smirked again as she smiled at this as well.

Later that day the two best friends found themselves riding down the road to Corus. Neither had talked much for quite a while. Paige would occasionally look at Eric to see what he was doing. At one point, when they had been riding through Pirate's Swoop Paige had seen him staring at the pretty girls who had walked by. She had swapped him over the head with her hand, which made his horse rear and sped ahead through the city. Other then this, however, there hadn't been much interaction. Now, Eric was just looking at the amazing landscape around him. Then he found Paige looking at him and smiled.

"What is it, my lovely lady?" Eric said with a dramatic smile. Paige blushed and looked away quickly.

"Why are you coming with me? I mean why did you volunteer to come to the palace with me?" Paige asked the thing that had been troubling her all day. Eric ran a hand through his hair, and sighed.

"First of all, I have to be there to make sure you stay out of trouble. You know I heard that Price Liam was quite a heart throb." Eric paused to laugh at Paige's red face. Then she looked at him again.

"Anything else?" She asked curiously knowing there had to be something besides that. Eric was quiet for a minuet.

"And you're my best friend and it's hard to be parted from you for long." Eric didn't look at her as he said this or after. Paige felt her heart race as he said this. He actually did miss her when he was away then. Finally, he looked over at her and found tears rolling off her face. He grinned to the side and turned back forward. She wasn't expecting that, Eric thought as they entered the city gates of Corus.

The made it to the palace within minuets. Hostlers took their horses, and gave Dreamer a wink as she followed Eric into the palace. Eric started to walk down some halls and finally stopped at one. He turned back to Paige.

"This is yours." He said opening the door with a key. Paige took the key weirdly. How had he gotten it? She waited looking at him for an explanation. HE smiled.

"George has several rooms spread throughout the palace just for this use." Eric showed Paige into her room. She looked around. It was a medium sized room. IT had a fireplace. Two big chairs and a bed with a dresser beside it, and off to the side of the main room was a small bathroom/ dressing room. Right as Eric was about to leave he turned back.

" Um, I hope you have at least one court Lady dress, because tonight is Prince Liam's birthday celebration. George really wanted you to go to it. He'll be there too. So, see you later." Eric gave a little wave in the direction of the speechless Paige who was gaping. Yes, she did have one Court Lady dress, but she dreaded wearing it more than anything. She organized her things around the room, for it seemed she might be staying quite a while.

She strode into the lighted ballroom. Lots of Court Ladies were there all dressed in they're finest looking beautiful. While the afternoon had still been there Paige had gone into town and died her hair blond, and made it slightly wavy. She now had soft blond hair tucked up into a bun at the top of her head, and purple jewels sprinkled her hair. She wore a white silk, dress. It was tight around the bodice, and went down to the floor. She felt like she could hardly walk when she had put it on. She had almost fallen over, but had recovered just in time.

Now she stood against a wall wishing she could have just warn a nice pair of breeches and a tunic or something of the sort. Looking through the crowd she spotted Prince Liam again. He had not noticed her yet, but she didn't want him to. Paige found out that what Eric had said about Liam being a heartthrob was correct. All the girls in the whole room seemed to be drooling. She herself found that she found him handsome, very handsome. He had black hair, and hazel eyes that looked understanding, but very bored as the girls he danced with rattled on about pointless things. Paige just waited for something to happen with Prince Liam. Like, he would get tired and leave. She wanted to do something, but she didn't want to dance. Several men had asked, but she had declined them all.

Time passed slowly and Paige began to wish Eric were there with her to entertain her as she stood admits all the beautiful girls. And as if an answer to her wishing Eric came at her through the crowed. She smiled when she saw him. He looked very handsome himself. His hair he had left messy, and it looked good. His eyes were even greener this night for he wore a green tunic and hose. He smiled and nodded to the women who looked at him as he walked by them toward Paige. HE finally reached her, and just as she was about to speak Eric bowed.

"May I have this dance?"

So did you like it? I didn't. It will get better, I hate this chapter, but it will get better once the plot starts up a little more. Thanks for reviewing please do it again!

So weather you liked it, hated it, or just don't know what to think, Review! Thanks.


	6. A goodbye to remember

Paige frowned and blushed at Eric's still extended hand reached toward her hand. She took a step back from him and hit the wall behind her.

"Eric, what are you doing? I can't dance with you." Paige said clutching a hand to her bodice in an exasperating way. Eric stepped closer as someone tried to walk behind him. He smiled a goofy smile at Paige as she made her eyes wide.

"I like you hair, it makes you look like such a lady. Please, we must get you noticed by Prince Liam once he does he wont want any other dance partner this evening." Eric grinned, and took Paige's hand in his. Paige tried to get away without anyone noticing, but Eric held firm to her hand. She had no choice to follow him onto the ballroom floor. Paige would have to get Eric back for this somehow. She frowned as he turned back to her and they started the traditional dance.

"Eric, I'll get you for this. You know I hate dancing." Paige complained as Eric spun her gracefully on his finger. She spun into his arms and saw him smile again.

"Well, you see George was actually the one who thought I should dance with you. I personally knew that you would hate it, but I couldn't help myself from you either. Your beauty radiated off the walls and across the room to me. And you know me I can't keep myself for the pretty ones." Eric and Paige parted for a moment and came back together as the dance demanded. Paige was scowling and very red when she returned back into Eric's arms.

"Well, then I'll just have to get you and George back now wont I?" Paige said. The next few minuets of the dance were in silence. During this time Eric had made sure that they passed Liam at least 10 times. Paige had turned her face to and at one point he and her eyes had met. Eric had then, for some reason, swept her away quickly. At last the song ended and Paige was directed to the outside of the room to wait for Liam to come to her. Eric however stood right by her.

"Eric, for the hundredth time if you standing right by me he wont come up and ask me to dance." Paige said trying to explain to Eric who seemed not to be listening to anything she said. Then suddenly as she was still turned toward him his face became slightly annoyed over her head.

"Um, excuse my, but may I ask you for a dance?" A voice sounded behind Paige. She turned around to find Prince Liam looking very timid and red himself. Paige glanced back at Eric who had a sullen look on his face. He wasn't looking at them. She turned her attention back to Liam who offered her his hand. She took it gracefully. Liam led her onto the dancefloor. They started the dance.

"So, are you enjoying your celebration?" Paige asked Liam who was leading her around very nicely. HE shrugged.

"To be honest not really. I would much rather be reading right now." Liam said. Paige laughed softly. She nodded understanding what he meant.

"I would as well, but…" She stopped as she realized she was just about to say she would but she needed to be watching them. Fortunately, Liam took it the wrong way.

"Don't feel bad about not wanting to come, I'm just glad I'm not the only one." Liam smiled with relief a little. "So, what's your name?" Liam asked without any hesitation. Paige smiled.

"Paige of…Colville." She said she hadn't thought of how her real name might not be respected around royalty. Liam nodded seeming not to have noticed the break in her speaking.

"Isn't that man from Colville as well? Are you brother and sister?" Liam asked nodding to a man with curly blond hair and light blue eyes. HE stood in a corner drinking wine. Paige swallowed hard, she hadn't thought of what would come of this. She smiled at Liam hoping he had forgotten, but his face was curious. Paige nodded.

"That is my brother." Paige said lightly. They didn't speak anything after that. The dance ended soon, and Paige politely excused herself. She found George quickly. He saw her waiting by the door looking at him every so often. He casually walked over to her.

"George, where is Eric?" Paige asked looking around for Eric, but she didn't see him in sight. George looked ahead of him.

"He said he wasn't feeling well, he went to his room." George said out of the corner of his mouth to her. Paige sighed, perfect.

"Awe, well, um which room is he staying in? Do you know?" Paige asked tilting her head to the side. George grinned at someone who was passing by them.

"157, I believe." George said then like that he was walking across the room to a old man laughing and drinking something like beer. Paige walked out the doors and quickly to Eric's room.

She arrived at 157, her hair had come down by now. She knocked twice. No one answered. Paige tried to open the door, but found it locked. She cursed and walked back to her room. She went in and found no one. Again she headed down the hall, but this time she decided to look at the practice courts. Eric always got something out of him in the courts, but if he really wasn't feeling well he wouldn't go there. What drew her there she didn't know. She quickly walked down to the practice courts. Her shoes made it hard and this resulted in her taking them off altogether. Now she ran the rest of the way, and sure enough there was Eric a bow in hand and a lot of arrows grouped together on the ground. Paige watched him as he strung his bow, and shot the first one. It went through the air with silent ease and landed in the targets middle. Paige couldn't see Eric's face, but she could tell that he was mad.

"Eric." She said softly not wanting to disturb him too much. He didn't turn around.

"What do you want Paige? You should be inside watching Liam." Eric shot the next arrow. Paige was quiet for a few moments. It was she who he was mad at. She went through the gate and came up beside Eric. He turned away form her and dropped him bow. She sighed this had gone far enough. Without hesitation and in two swift movements she had Eric pinned to the ground and staring at her. He breathed heavily. She was frowning deeply.

"What is your problem?" Paige asked fiercely into Eric's face. HE tried to look away from her, but the way she held him he was unable.

"Let me up and maybe I'll tell you." Eric said evenly to her for the first time since she had come outside. She let him up and tried to wipe off her dress as best she could. Eric watched her and then she straightened to look at him.

"Well!" Paige demanded to Eric. HE ran a hand through his hair.

"Did you hear of the big tournament?" Eric asked helplessly. Paige shook her head about to ask why this was relevant.

"Well, I've entered it, and I'm going on a race around Tortall. I know a little extreme considering it only happens every 100 years and most people die during it." Eric said as if dieing was the least of his worries. Paige took a step closer to Eric.

"Are you mad! You could die. No, I wont let you go. Unless you can come up with a good reason for you to go." Paige said with a furious tone of voice. Eric smiled and took another step toward her closing the distance between them. Paige didn't step back like she usually would have.

"Because I will die if I stay here and watch you fall in love with Liam like I know you will." With that Eric bent down slightly and pressed his lips to Paige's. She gasped as he stepped back from her and ran from the Court and right outside the gate stood a horse saddled. He had been planning this. She breathed heavily and wanted to run after him, but she was glued to her spot watching him mount evenly. Once on he smiled and nodded to her once. Then like that he was speeding off toward the city. Paige began to cry still stuck to the spot Eric had left her in. Then like a true court lady she fainted over onto the ground.

What did you think of that chapter, huh! Well, I rather enjoyed writing it; I hope you enjoyed reading it. The romance begins. Yes that's right I said 'begins'. There will be more of it. But not with the expected people mind you. Yes, its true Eric is gone and isn't coming back for a while, but a while in the story and chapters could be different. Well, I hope you will review to tell me what you think of this new feeling stuff going on. Yes, Between2worlds you were right, but it may not be whom she ends up with. Oh I love the suspense. I don't know if its suspense for you, but it is for me! Well, love to all my faithful reviewers, you know who you are! 


	7. a new plan

CSI Queen- Thank you for your review! You are so faithful I thank you dearly!

Between2worlds- so you liked the last chapter. I rather liked it myself. I know it was short I hope this one isn't too short for you! Thank you for reviewing your, such a faithful reviewer I don't know what I would do without you!

Paige started to hear voices as her senses started to come back. She slowly opened her eyes and was greeted by the face of George. His hazel eyes were worried then relieve as he saw her blue ones opening to greet the daylight.

"Finally your awake! We've been worried about you." George said in an even tone motioning to a boy sitting on the other side of the bed in which Paige lay. She looked over and found Liam smiling at her. She couldn't help herself but smile. She turned away slowly from him to draw her attention back to George who was not smiling as Liam was. Paige shook her head slightly and sat up the best she could with help from the men. Her head spun and dizziness took over her for a moment.

Then when she could see clearly again she spook, "What happened?" She asked not really remembering much, as to why she was in the infirmary with both George and Liam there watching over her. George looked deep into her eyes before responding.

"We're not really sure. I finally went looking for you after you didn't come back for a while. After a bit I found you in the practice courts sprawled out from fainting. I took you in to here and now your awake, but um, we can't find Eric anywhere. We were hoping you knew?" George said leaning forward with an easy kind of look. Suddenly flashes started to come back to her. The ball, the practice courts, Eric.

"Eric!" Paige half shouted looking straight ahead of her. She tried to get out of bed, but George put out and arm to stop her. She gasped as sat back down slowly holding her head for a sharp pain was rebounding through it. George looked hard at her again.

"What happened?" George said all the care-freeness gone from his voice. Paige looked with wide eyes to him and it was as if he could read her thoughts just by looking into her deep pools of blue. He nodded his head and stood.

Liam who was watching all this with fascination spook, "So, where is he?" Liam asked. Paige looked at him curiously. George saw this look and shook his head.

"I told Liam about you and Eric. I thought it would be best if he knew that his life was in danger it would be best for him and for you if he was also on his guard." George sat back down again and gazed ahead of himself in thought. Paige sighed and stared at Liam as he thought over all this. When he saw her looking he smiled.

"Wait so where is he?" Liam asked sitting back up straight again. Paige looked dazed ahead of herself again lost in thought.

"Gone. The tournament that comes every 100 years. He's gone off to join in it." Paige said tears welling up in her eyes, and about to spill over. Liam widened his eyes and stood at this. Paige could hear a small whistle escape from his lips. George beside Paige blew air through his nose in exasperation. Paige laid her head in her hands and silent tears went down her face. Liam came and sat beside her and tried to comfort her, but the memory of why Eric had left came back to her and she shrugged him off. Minuets went by in silence as everyone thought of ways to get him back. For they all knew that he couldn't do this. Anwar would know the instant he joined it and would for sure have his chance at Eric.

"So, what are we going to do?" Liam asked finally. Paige had the way she thought would work, but she was almost sure both men would object to it. George made no noise as he got up from the chair yet again.

"George, is there someone else to cover Liam?" Paige asked not looking up from her place concealed in her knees. Now there was shifting beside Paige, and she knew George was staring curiously at her. Now she drew her head up to fix her eyes on George.

" Lass, if your thinking about doing what I think your thinking about doing I wont let you." George said eyes digging into the very soul of Paige. There was not sound for a minuet as Paige took a breath to respond.

"Yes, George I am going to abandon Liam, and join the tournament." Paige said quietly hoping no one really heard her. Liam laughed softly from behind her.

"That's a really funny one." He came around to look at her face and when he saw it his smile fell into a frown.

"You have got to be kidding me, you'll die!" Liam half shouted. Paige looked at him with a 'thanks a lot look.' But she knew he was right.

"Liam I know I might die, but I'll die if Eric is lost." Paige said a new batch of tears brimming. Now Paige looked at George. He was smiling? Finally he sat back down and looked Paige straight in the eye.

"I know you have to do this, and I'm not going to stop you." George smiled again. Liam was about to say something, but Paige cut him off.

"Well, than Eric, forever isn't that long."

NOW to all people who are reading this and to my two faithful reviewers CSI Queen, and Between2Worlds I am dearly sorry. No I am more than dearly sorry I am overwhelmingly sorry that this chapter was so short! I feel so guilty that it is so short. I want to rip my own head off, but this is because I needed this conversation to all be in one chapter. Please do not stop reading if I have let you down with this chapter. I have let myself down. Please Review to me and tell me how awful I am, I would appreciate it. Thank you!


	8. Here we go

Hello all of my readers and faithful reviews please forgive me for doing this so late. School just started and I just had to get into the groove again. Well hope this one you like!

Paige looked over her things one last time. Just to make sure she had everything she would need. As she was looking through her clothing a knock came at her door.

"Come in!" She said not even looking up to see who had entered. When she did she was surprised to see Liam. He and her had not talked since three days before when Paige had just woken up. He smiled in her direction.

"So, um you ready, I am." Liam said hurriedly. Paige started to nod, but stopped herself and slowly turned in the direction of the prince. He was smiling a half smile that filled his eyes with innocence. She shook her head slightly trying to clear it.

"I'm sorry I must have missed something, what are you ready for?" She knew the answer as soon as it left his lips, and she regretted hearing it. She looked away and sighed thoroughly annoyed.

"Prince, I'm afraid it's to dangerous to come with me." She said as kindly as she could. Liam flinched at the Prince she had added into it. He thought she might object.

"George and I think it would be best if I went with you. He said he has no others to watch me, and," He stopped from what he was about to say. Paige looked at him startled. She needed to know what he was going to say, and she wasn't sure she would enjoy it either. She stood up from her sitting spot on the bed. Her eyes narrowed and focused on Liam's eyes. She would know if he lied.

"What else, Prince?" Paige asked stiffly not trying to hide anything this time. Liam winced under her gaze. He sighed, he knew he wouldn't be able to lie to her so all he could do was tell the truth, or run. Running didn't seem the proper thing to do at the moment.

"Listen I never said this ok?" He waited for some motion out of Paige, but she just continued to glare at him. "Well, George wanted me to go with you to make sure your ok." He stopped abruptly and through up his arms. As soon as Paige heard this she wanted to pick something up and hurled it across a courtyard, unfortunately she didn't see anything that she could.

"So, he doesn't think I can handle this stupid little race on my own, does he?" Paige said all the bitterness in her spilling out through these words. Liam took at step back from her as if he could feel the anger radiating to him. Silence pervaded trough the room. Paige was not looking at Liam she was just staring at the wall with an emotionless face.

"Paige, you don't understand what this 'race' is, do you?" Liam asked looking out of the top of his eyes at her. She drew her attention back to the boy in front of her. His light carefree blue eyes were now astounded at her. She waited a second before shaking her head. She had never read about this race, because she had never cared about such things. Liam laughed softly from annoyance, himself.

"This 'race' isn't just a race, it includes the whole world. People from everywhere come here just for this tournament. It started a long, long time ago when a mage was experimenting and created a rock that whoever owns it will become immortal, well sort of. Anyway, throughout the years the rock drove the mage insane, and he now lives up in the mountains somewhere. But no one knows what happened to the rock. And it is said that with the rock are jewels as glorious and the prettiest you have ever seen. Now whoever owns this jewel leaves clues from once place in the world to the next. The person is just waiting for someone to find him or her." Liam rocked back and fourth on his heels, and watched Paige's expression change constantly.

"Well, then why, if no one finds it, do people keep searching?" Paige asked feeling totally lost. Liam was quiet for a minuet pondering the subject.

" Because, Paige, people are greedy and they would do anything for these kind of riches. Most men die in the race though. The ones who come back are so bedraggled that they stay in bed for months." Liam shook his head, and lowered it, but it popped up a second later. "So, you ready?" Liam asked smiled a mischievous and a 'lets go get them' look. Paige saw this and grinned.

"I do, believe I'm ready for an adventure such as this." Liam smiled as she said it.

They took one last glance at George, then road on down the path to Corus. They reached the city.

"Do you know where we're supposed to go?" Paige asked looking sideways at Liam. He nodded, speechless. She just nodded in response to his own nod. Paige was very suddenly aware of how loud it was in the city. People were walking and talking all around them. There were many men walking from store to store making sure they had everything they needed. Paige blocked the noise from her brain. But what she found inside her head was a more frightening thing, Eric.

_How long has he had feelings for me? Why didn't he tell me? What do I think about it all? Do I like him as well? _Such thoughts as these raced around and around in Paige's head making her feel a sort of discomfort creep up on her. She didn't want to think about Eric. She didn't want to think about what had to be done about him, but she knew she might as well face it now.

_How did she feel about Eric? _This question she could answer right away. He was her best friend, nothing more. She couldn't remember what it had felt like to kiss him. She just knew that if she couldn't remember it couldn't have been that great. After all, maybe he hadn't really meant it, maybe it was just some trick to get her to think that was the reason for joining the race and not because he wanted riches, but Paige knew the answer clearly to that. Eric would never do something like that to her, would he?

"Here we are." Liam broke into her thoughts. Paige was grateful. She looked around at where they were. She found herself confronted by a stable, and an inn. One she had never been too. Liam hopped down from his horse, and handed the reigns over to a hostler. Paige did the same. Liam smiled at her as they walked inside the inn. Once again noise greeted Paige's ears. Men sat everywhere and stood in the corners. Paige was almost instantly being whammed against the wall by some big body.

"Hey, honey want to join me?" A big man said cocking an eyebrow at her. Paige tried to get away but found the man had her firmly in her place. Her thoughts now focused on one thing, get away. She looked into his face. It was big, ugly, and covered in black fuzz. His teeth were yellowing and his lip cracked. His breath smelled of liquor and she didn't like it. Abruptly, the man turned around and brought his attention to Liam.

"What do ya' want!" The man asked rudely obviously not recognizing Liam as royalty. Liam didn't seemed fazed by this at all he merely nodded his head in the direction of Paige.

"I believe you have my lady." He said. The man now looked back at Paige. She grimaced at the sight. His mouth was hanging half open and his breath was almost too much to bear. Before the man could say another word Liam grabbed Paige by the wrist and wrenched her away from her captivity against the wall. He guided her in front of him so that Paige was no longer in the man's reach.

Liam bent slightly down and whispered in Paige's ear, "Good thing I was here." Paige only sighed and kept letting Liam lead her through the crowed room to the stairs.

"Up we go." He said. Only at this point did Liam finally let go of Paige's hand. She smiled at him, but a grunt from the top of the stairs drew both of their heads up. There standing at the top of the stairs was Eric. His face looked as if it had been made to scowl and he was doing a fine job at it.

"Told you it would happen!" Eric said bitterly between his teeth.

Ok end of the chapter. I hope this one was better than the last, and another reason for this one being so late was that I had writers block. But I don't like admitting that to people, but on well it's apart of life I guess. Well, I really hope I did better on this one than the last one! So, weather you liked it, hated it, or just don't know what to think, Review! Thanks!


	9. goodbye, hello

**Blue mariposa**- ok so the reason people only go looking for it every 100 years, is because the person or people who have the treasure only leave clues to themselves every 100 years. I mean the person wouldn't just stay in one spot in case of getting found out. So they wait to have a little fun every hundred years. And they can do that because until the jewel is broken they are immortal! Well thank you for your review I cherish it and I hope that clears it up a bit for you. And about meeting up with Eric so soon, well, I guess you'll just have to see what happens! Thank you again.

**Blackangelkitty**- Really, it's suspenseful? Well that was what I was hoping for! As to what happens with the whole Eric, Paige, Liam thing you'll just have to read further to find out!

**Between2worlds**- Thank you for your comforting words about my writers block, it's such a pain though. Oh well it must go on! About Anwar think really hard about him, and read I think it is the 2nd chapter over again. It will give some clues! Thanks again.

**CSI Queen**- Thank you for the review! Paige, lets just say is very confused at the moment, and we'll just have to wait and see how the trio works out all the kinks. Thanks!

Paige looked up into the hurt eyes of Eric, her best friend. Liam tried to speak, but Paige motioned for him to be quiet and he closed his mouth instantly.

"Liam, I wonder if you would give Eric and I some privacy." Paige said quietly not drawing her eyes away from Eric. He hesitated for a moment, but then drifted off into the crowd. Paige walked up the stairs and met Eric face to face on the top. Now that she was close she could see every fleck of sadness and disappointment in his eyes. Suddenly she felt very guilty, she felt as if she were the problem.

"Eric, I really don't know what to say. I don't like you or Liam like that." Paige wanted to run now, run away from the place she was in. Eric wasn't looking at her he was staring at his feet. Paige did as well look at her feet. They were dirty she saw. After a horrible minute of silence Paige could help it no more. She lifted her head and met Eric's eyes square on, and what she saw nearly killed her. They weren't sad or angry, they were accusing almost.

Paige threw up her hand in exasperation, "Well, Eric what did you expect! Me to fall madly in love with you!" She took a step back away from Eric, He shook his head slowly and then looked straight into her deep blue eyes again.

"No, Paige I expected exactly what you are doing, but this is not what I had hoped." Eric said this very softly and formally. Paige was speechless she had nothing to say. Nothing was coming to her mind, except the words Eric had just muttered. Eric gave her one last look then went off down the stairs and through the crowd.

Paige stood there for what seemed eternity. She was just waiting for Eric to come back and sweep her off her feet. For what he had said she wished she had fallen in love with him, but there just was no passion. Tears peaked the corners of her eyes. She couldn't stay in here anymore she felt as thought the ceiling was going to come down on her head. She ran, outside and along the paths back towards the castle. Away from Liam and Eric. She just kept on running not knowing where she was going, but not caring at the moment. She would go anywhere her feet would take her, and she finally ran out of breath. Only now did she stop to look at her surroundings. She was in a little circle of trees that led out into the rest of the woods. Paige knew this wood pretty well, but not well enough to get lost in it. She suddenly fell to her knees and looked into the vast sea of blue up above her.

"Why! Why me!" She yelled thinking that no one could hear her. Tears now openly streamed down her face to fall on the autumn leaves below her.

"I'm sorry, but I unfortunately don't know the reason your life is so horrible, but I could tell you about mine." A boys voice sounded off to Paige's right. She jerked her head towards the speaker. There before her stood a boy about a year older she guessed, short spiky blond hair, strangely familiar green eyes, and a voice not too deep. Paige stared at him for quite a long time leaning against the tree, arms crossed.

"Who are you?" She asked at last. The person laughed a good hardy laugh. Rebounding himself off the tree he came and sat in front of her. His eyes twinkled.

"I always get what I want." He said staring her in the eyes. Paige got a wide-eyed look on her face and scrambled back from him. This made him frown, but he quickly regained his smile.

"You, uh, look different." Paige said trying not to look at Anwar. He shifted position.

"Yes, I guess you should know I can change my looks. Well, some of my looks. Like the length and texture of my hair, my nose, notices it quite smaller, the shape of my eyes, my height, and my voice. But as you see me now is my original state." Anwar smiled again creating dimples on the sides of his mouth. Paige now openly stared at him.

"Why are you here?" Paige asked rather rudely. She wasn't in a state to entertain today. Anwar stood and offered his hand to Paige. She rose by herself and Anwar frowned.

"Why else would I be here, but to compete in the great race?" Anwar started to walk away, the way which Paige had come. She looked around her, but in the end decided to follow him. When he heard her he smiled to himself, and turned to look at her.

"May I ask a question?" Anwar asked hesitantly looking at the beautiful girl beside him. Paige nodded. "Why do you reject me?" He asked sincerely. Paige didn't look at him for a long while thinking it over. Why did she reject him?

"I suppose it's because I just got a bad impression of you the first time I met you." She said uncertainly. She now took an opportunity to look at Anwar. He had a frown on his face, and his eyes were filled with grief. She yearned to ask him, why but she kept her mouth shut as they walked on through the quiet woods.

"You want to know why you felt and maybe still feel as certain 'evil' aura around me?" Anwar asked finally looking in front of himself determinedly. Anwar didn't wait for a response, "it's because"- but he was cut off as suddenly a horse and rider came crashing through the bushes behind them. Both Anwar and Paige jerked around to face whatever there was. The only found a wilted girl fall off her bleeding horse. She reached out a hand towards Anwar and Paige.

"Help, please." The girls eyes closed for a second then her body wilted in the saddle, and seeing what was about to happen Anwar went and caught the girl as she was about to fall to the ground. Paige hurried forward and took the reigns of the horse. Anwar was staring at the girl interestingly.

"We need to get her to a healer, fast." Anwar started off through the woods, and Paige followed quickly behind holding the horse. Paige tried to shake off the weirdness of the last few hours. Today had been to hectic for her liking, but for some reason she knew this would not be the last day like it.

So, my readers and reviewers how id you like it? I myself thought it was ok. Very um, interesting. Well sort of. Anyway if you want a huge hint, read I think chapter 2 again. Big hint in there. HAHA. So weather you liked it, hated it, or just don't know what to think, Review! Thanks!


	10. the race

Paige paced outside the bedroom in which the healer had the girl. Anwar had just gone in to talk to the healer about the girl's conditions. Anwar came out a second later and faced the pacing Paige who didn't even look up when he entered the room.

"Paige." Anwar said quietly. Paige stopped in her tracks and looked at Anwar their eyes locking. She came towards him a step.

"She's"- Paige drew a sharp breath in ready for the worst. "She's going to be fine. We haven't been able to talk to her yet, but the healer said when she wakes he'll send for us." Anwar calmly sat in a chair and leaned his head back against the wall closing his eyes. Paige sighed with relief. She had been so worried about this girl. She didn't even know why she was scared, she didn't even know her. She shook her head and blamed it on her hectic day.

The healer finally came out after what seemed forever. He smiled slightly at Anwar, but totally ignored Paige's presence.

"You may see to the girl now." He moved out of the way as Anwar went past him into the room. Paige hesitated for a moment but also went in a second later. When she entered the room she really didn't know what to expect, but the girl looking at her wide eyes filled with fear was not it. Anwar was also looking offended at the girl.

"Who are you and what do you want." The girl stammered her eyes still big and her hands now clenched the sheets of the bed. Anwar was about to speak, but for some reason Paige could sense he wasn't planning on it being the nicest.

"We saved you." Paige said simply and calmly. The girl's eyes softened and her face became puzzled. Paige moved toward the girl who cringed slightly in fear.

"It's okay I wont hurt you. Can you tell us where you came from?" Paige asked easily. The girl moved her eyes around the room then landed on Paige's face. Looking into the girl's eyes, hurt, Paige found. They were filled with horror and fear.

"I don't remember anything, except I believe my name is, Leandra." Leandra rapidly shook her head as if it was cloudy and she was trying to clear it. Paige glanced worriedly at Anwar who was moving toward them slowly.

"We wont hurt you." Anwar repeated. Leandra now peered at him with big brown eyes.

She nodded her head as if in a daze, "I know. I think." She bit her bottom lip with was dry and cracking. Paige called the healer for some tea. He brought some in, and I no time Leandra was once again asleep.

"Well, I supposed she could be, oh I don't know!" Paige said exasperatingly. Anwar looked down at her and sighed as they made their way through Corus to the inn that Paige was staying at.

"Until she trusts us there's nothing we can do." Anwar said plainly. He held the door open for Paige who went in. She shrugged and sat down at the nearest table. Paige put her head in her hands.

"We have to do this race thing now and oh life is just not going the way I planned." She shook her head and still kept it in her hands.

"Uh, Paige who are you talking too?" Liam looked down at Paige as if she were insane. Paige's headshot up, and met Liam's face. She looked to where Anwar used to be stationed across from her but now just an empty seat sat before her. She turned her head all around searching for him, but none was found.

"Liam did you see a man sitting right there?" Paige asked pointing to where Anwar had sat a instant before. Liam was peering off into space, but he came back at the sound of Paige's voice.

"Well, I thought I saw someone there, but once I got over here it was just you. Um would you excuse me for a second." Then he to was gone off through the crowd. Paige banged her head down on the table and sighed. Why had life be this hard? If she thought this day had been hard she was just building up for the next days.

**A week later.**

"Paige here we go." Liam stated silently as they mounted their horses and road outside the city gates. Paige rolled her eyes and followed Liam in lining up with the rest of the contestants to begin the race. The entire world nobles seemed to be there. There were so many men. Paige struggled her way thought the masses, leading dreamer after Liam.

Finally everyone was silent, and King Jonathan was riding a horse out in front of everyone.

"Your first clue, I (meaning the second clue) am somewhere where the crops grow fine and the woman are many," a few men chuckled at this, "I live in a place where power is decreasing, where am I?" King Jonathan then raised his hand and moved out of the way as hundreds of men went storming off into the wilderness. Liam and I were among the few who stayed behind. I looked down the row of people who stayed. Eric nor Anwar was to be seen, but there was one person who I recognized. Leandra trotted towards me smiling.

"I wanted to thank you for your kindness. I couldn't find the gentleman who helped my, but if you see him tell him I am very grateful. I am still without a memory." She shrugged and gave me a smirk before riding off in the direction of the others who had stormed off.

"It looks like you not the only girl." Liam commented with a half smile. I rolled my own eyes.

"Okay, so do you know the answer to the clue?" I asked. Liam shifted in his saddle, and nodded.

"I do." His eyes were dangerous, and his mouth a thin slight.

I was afraid to ask the next question, but did anyway, "Where then?" I waited as he still continued to frown.

"A place no one should go. Unfortunately many people will know where it is. I suggest we get going." Liam then started his horse forward. I took one last look at Corus's gates and for some reason felt an odd feeling that this may be the last time I ever saw them.

Ok so here's my explanation for the chapter. It's bad and weird I know. I am in a very weird mood right now but I wanted to get a chapter out to you. I don't have any books to read, which leads to insanity, which leads to problems. Oh well hope you enjoyed it. I really would like some encouragement, or you can tell me how horrible I'm getting that's fine too. Oh well Review please! Thanks


	11. the castle

Paige shifted in her saddle and looked around herself. The sun was just beginning to pop over the horizon. And she now wished it was still dark so she wouldn't have to look upon the land before her. It was barren; the soil was black as ash. Weeds grew up from the ground everywhere; the few trees that scattered the land were being taken over dying ivy vines. Liam was with his horse up ahead also looking around the land speechless.

"Liam why are we here?" Paige said in only a whisper. The land was so quiet it didn't seem right to talk normally.

Liam slowed his horse to become side by side with Paige.

"Over that hill there is a old broken down castle, in the middle of it is a lake. We will find the clue there." Liam didn't move on for Paige was begging to shake in the saddle.

"Women are many?" She asked referring to the part of the riddle she had not understood very well. How could there be many women in a land that was as barren as this?

"You will see." That was all Liam said before trotting on ahead again.

The soon came over the hill, to witness a huge broken down castle. There were others going in, some coming out and others just standing there looking at the fortress in awe. Liam got off his horse and Paige followed pursuit. They tied their horses to a tree away from the rest of the men.

They made there way into the castle. Paige looked up in wonder. The roof was blown off, but there were lanterns and crystal chandeliers hanging in places that it would usually be impossible to reach. Liam gulped but quickly led the way around the rubble. Soon Paige and Liam reached and open door. They stood looking at the scene before them. In the middle of a courtyard was a small pool, and coming out of the pool were ghostly bodies of women. Men crouched down near them and took the second clue from them. Then they would disappear into the depths again.

Paige shivered feeling as if something was creeping up behind her, but she shook it off and followed Liam to the pool's edge. She squatted down also and was soon looking into the face of a woman. Well, sort of a woman. It was a ghost of sorts, but it had a bluish greenish tint to her face. Her eyes looked as if they could come out of the sockets at any given time. Liam shifted beside Paige.

"Ah, Prince Liam I didn't know I would see you again. I can say it's quite a pleasure." The woman said slurring the word 'pleasure'. She reached a see through crystal like hand out of the water and reached for Liam's hand, but he drew away at the last second. Paige gave him a curious look. He just turned away for a second before turning back to the dead thing before us.

"Tell me the next clue, Saphirra." Liam's teeth were pushed together so much it was hard to decipher what he said. Saphirra batted her stick-like eyelashes and grinned. Paige almost gagged at the site. Her teeth were yellow and broken. Finally she drew her everlasting gaze away from Liam and landed it on Paige, who gulped at the piercing blue of Saphirra's eyes dig into her.

"100 years of rot dose this to your teeth, but yes your clue. I live in a place you once called home." Saphirra was staring straight at Paige, and she knew Saphirra was talking directly her. This clue had not been used for anyone else, Paige knew it. Before either Liam or Paige could responded or question she had turned and dove back into her icy domain.

Paige didn't dare look at Liam as they left the castle, well not until they got back to the horses. However, when she looked at him she wished she could do anything to have not. He was looking at her, not confused, but almost as if he knew.

"Where dose the clue lead?" Liam asked knowing somehow Paige knew the answer. She shrugged, but didn't seem able to go around his question.

"The story is quite complicated, you sure you want to hear it?" Paige asked dropping her eyelids and sighing with tiredness. Liam just nodded and sat on a dry part of the land. Paige looked down at him then sat across from him.

"I was 10 years of age when my mother and father died. They were spies, probably two of the greatest. Both of them died in one of their assignments. No one really knows what they were doing, but it had something to do with saving bunches and bunches of people. After that, I moved in with my grandfather, but my brother who was 18 at the time was able to take our guard. He knew how to run it, because he had, had that responsibility a lot when my parents were gone. But when my parents died my brother kind of lost sense of much. He started shutting himself away in this big room and not coming out for days. Soon he wouldn't even leave the castle for months. Our people became anxious, about him and if they would be cared for when the hard times came. You see unlike most nobles we were the ones taking care of them not the other way around. Eventually they all left except for a couple of the elders and two children." Paige stopped talking for a moment recalling they horrifying time she had gone to visit and found her once home in ruins. Raiders had almost burned the entire city to the ground.

"I haven't been back in a long time. I don't even remember what my brother looks like."  
Paige pathetically said this fact. Liam was silent for a while before gathering a few sticks around him. The quietness continued to pervaded between them.

"Paige, I'm sorry." Liam said thoughtfully, but unfortunately this was not the thing she wanted to hear.

"Of course you are." She said bluntly standing and stretching her legs. "I'm going for a walk." She added walking away from the small clearing back towards the ruined castle. It loomed before her in the moonlight. Men were scattered all over the ground. Fires peppered the horizon. No one however, was within 50 feet of the fortress. Paige kept on walking onwards towards the great shadow. People around her went quiet as she walked by. They watched as she approached the horrid thing. Soon though she didn't care she entered it. Again she was greeted by the first huge room that would have been very splendid when still in use. Next she took a right instead of a left were she would find the pool and dead women. This room had a roof and was covered in moth eaten tapestries the ground was a tiled mosaic. She tried to identify the stories, but the light wasn't very good and with all the holes several pieces of the stories were missing. She was about to leave the room to go into the next one when she heard movement behind her. Paige spun around.

"Don't worry its just me." A smile creased the face of the person before her. Paige scowled at Eric, who immediately frowned and got the guiltiest look on his face. An uncomfortable stillness followed this.

"Well, if that's all I think I'll be going." Paige turned on her heel and walked away, but the footsteps of Eric were close behind. She weaved left and right down halls and past doorways having no clue of where she was going. Eric still was close behind never exactly catching up. Finally Paige came to a dead end and took the door so Eric wouldn't catch her. The door squeaked open and Paige rushed inside. Before her was pitch black, but the air seemed far away as if she were in some large room or some kind of tunnel. The door behind her opened again and Eric came in after her running into her in the process. She took a step back and found that steps were in front of her. Eric grabbed her arm to keep her from falling.

"Listen Paige I'm sorry"- Eric began, but Paige shoved at him.

"Tell me all this stuff outside." She pushed on him again yearning to get free from this room, or what ever it was. She didn't like the feeling of this place. Eric agreed quickly and grabbed the door handle. He pushed down, but the handle didn't budge. Paige came forward and pushed as well, but it was pointless for the door wasn't moving. They both gulped and turned towards the darkness.

"Well, um." Eric muttered laughing nervously.

HAHA! That was a funny last line. Ok so maybe it wasn't, I thought it was funny. I love all of you reviewers sorry I didn't do personal things to you guys but well I don't really have and excuse. I love, love, love you all. Hope you liked this chapter! Whether you liked it, hated it, or just don't know what to think Review! Good idea!


End file.
